No Pain, No Gain
by RosieStories98
Summary: When Sasuke Uchiha lands in the hospital mostly all the time, what will Sakura do to punish the young man? ;) One-shot, r&r even if you don't like it so I can know what I did wrong. Rated T for a small part, but nothing major. Xoxo


**I don't own Naruto. If I did SasuSaku would be canon already.**

After all the scolding, Sakura, the pink-haired kuinochi, still found herself sitting beside Sasuke Uchiha every other day. The hard headed teen winded up in the hospital with bruises and cuts from the beatings that Naruto gave him during their daily spars. Out of twenty times since he came back to Konoha, the day he came to her with broken fingers was simply the worst. His hand and fingers were swollen to the extent where he couldn't move his fingers or make a fist. All his fingers were bent to unimaginable angles. That day she had gone as far as kicking his groin to make her message clear. The girl thought it would be sufficient to keep him away. But when she felt that that wasn't enough she warned him with a strict tone.

"If I ever see you in here again because of injuries due to those stupid spars, I will make sure that your penis is as bent as your fingers." Sasuke, who was kneeling on the floor holding his groin in pain, nodded as the redness increased and his veins showed on his neck.

Today, Sakura was searching for a patient named Ukitsu Hana in the patients who came in today. According to the lady at the front desk, the woman was short of breath after running around the village. Hana didn't just run in clothing suited for winter, but she also forgot her asthma pump. But instead of finding what she was looking for, she saw a familiar name written on a tab of a stuffed manila folder.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Shizune was walking with Ton Ton in her arms. The pig squealed when it saw Sakura. Sakura let out a relieved sigh when she saw Shizune. Both women usually greeted each other, but Sakura went straight to the point. "Did Sasuke-kun ask you to be his nurse for today?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Well, take Hana and I will take care of Sasuke-kun." Shizune smiled sweetly at the kuinochi.

"Of course, Sakura." And after saying their goodbyes, both women went to their destinations.

Sakura was debating whether or not to hurt him, or fix him up and set him free. It would be easier for him to be dismissed with a warning. Still, there was an extremely slim chance that the wreckless Uchiha wouldn't return in two or three days. Instead of thinking about this further, she barged in to his hospital room like the SWAT team.

Sasuke shot up from where he was laying on the bed. He was so shaken about what his teammate was going to do to his manly goodies. The man thought to himself why in the hell did they send her when he specifically asked for someone else!? Whatever happened to him was going to be the hospitals fault.  
Sakura could see a hint of fear in his eyes, even as he tried to glaze them over with a glare directed her way. What a waste, she thought, I know him like the back of my hand. She slowly stalked towards his hospital bed. With every step she took he seemed to be less worried and more washed over with acceptance. It felt like they were playing Russian Roulette; every moment crucial. "So, Sasu-kun, what brings you here on this lovely afternoon?" she asked, not acting in normal nurse behavior.

He rolled his eyes. "So annoying. Stop beating around the bush."

She gave him a shocked look, as if his words scarred her. She was so bad at acting. So annoying. "Hm, it seems to me that you got yourself beat up by Naruto-kun. Again." She heard him growl.

How dare she insult him? Kami knows that if someone overheard the conversation, they'd think he were a weakling. No. Never. No one could think that of him. He was Uchiha Sasuke; the man who's not afraid of anybody- except for Sakura. The pink-haired beauty was the only thing besides Naruto that could beat him. Who wouldn't be a little afraid? There's no one with amazing chakra control and superhuman strength besides her.

Sasuke didn't respond to that as he turned his handsome face to look out the window. Outside the sun was all out, sun rays falling on his face causing her to slightly gasp (which didn't go unnoticed by the man). "Remember the last time we met under this circumstance? I thought I made my message clear, Sasuke-kun!" Again no answer. Sakura was beginning to get irritated. Why was he so difficult? What had to be done for him to understand? Suddenly an idea popped into mind.  
She was sure this would do the opposite of what she wanted. Sigh. The extreme measures she'd go to.

He stiffened when she positioned her hard fist above his groin. Uchiha shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to course through his body. It never came. One second later a grin surfaced on his flawless face.

"Did you think I was actually going through with this? Oh, Sasu-kun,"she spoke seductively, sending shivers up and down his spine-giving him goosebumps more so when she laid her small, soft hand above the area between his legs. He involuntarily pushed his hips upward so they could make contact, along with a deep grunt that she found to be sexy. "Don't expect pain. Expect... pleasure."

**THE END BITCHES!**

**Follow me on Tumblr: fic-addict**

**Do whatever lovelies. If it's good then tell me, and if not do the same. I wanna improve my sasusaku stories (:**


End file.
